A Guardian Once Broken
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Percy heart broken goes leaves camp and a whole series of events happen with artemis and I freely admit that I did borrow some ideas from Anaklusmos14 which by the way if you like this story line then you will love his stories a hell of a lot better anyways hope y'all joy and since i'm lazy I'll disclaim from here
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alright guys I promised a rewrite and here it is hope you enjoy guys (and girls). **

**Percy's POV**

I pant out of breath from running 7 miles. "Uuugggg I hate this fucking life" I yell. "Why did everything have to be perfect till now?" I hate Andrew, I hate Anabeth; I hate that whole fucking camp.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my cabin reading (I know surprising right?) when I heard the camp alarms go off which meant one of 3 thing. One the Stoll brothers were fucking with the camp. Two the camp was under attack which was highly unlikely. Or three there was a new half-blood near the borders.

So I picked up my trusty sword/pen (no it's not a sword I write with) and ran out of my cabin. In the distance I can see a teenager fighting back 3 hell hounds with a stick.

If the situation wasn't so serious I would of laughed my ass off but he looked in danger.

So I rushed towards the borders and charged the hell hounds. I slashed the first ones head off and stabbed the second one through the heart. I slid back at the force of the third one slamming in to me. Let it be known that fucker was big. Key word: 'was'.

I charged the giant beast and slashed at its head but it disappeared in to the shadow of a tree. "Dammit where did the thing go." Suddenly I heard a noise behind me so I back flipped and landed on the hell hounds back. "Gotcha fucker" and I stabbed the hound from hell in the head.

It then turned to dust and I fell on my ass. I stood up and dusted myself off then I offered my hand to the boy he looked at me and said "I don't need your help" and stood up.

"Well, ok then, let me bring you to Chiron to get you ready for camp…. What did you say your name was again?" The boy glared at me and said "Idiot, I didn't say what my name was and my name is Andrew. Andrew Ocean and you better not forget it. (And by the way it is pronounced O-see-an) Now I command you to take me to your camp."

"Well this guy is considerate to others" I think to myself. "Alright then follow me" as I said this I started to walk towards camp. "Hello Chiron, I have new camper here called Andrew Ocean."

"Hello Percy and it is nice to meet you Andrew I am Chiron the camp activity director" Chiron said. "Oh look it's a horse's ass talking." Andrew said "And I don't care who you are just tell me where I'm sleeping so I can rest." "Wow this guy is acting like a dick" I think to myself.

Chiron looked nervous like Andrew was going to bite his head off. "Well Andrew that is to be determined tonight at dinner where your godly parent will claim you then you will stay in a cabin with your siblings half-blood siblings.

Andrew just rolled his eyes and said "whatever." Percy could you show Andrew around camp please" Chiron said. "Sure Chiron I'll do that come on Andrew" I said.

"Screw you I'll show myself around" Andrew said and walked off. "That kid seems to be trouble for the camp I surely hope he does act better" Chiron said.

"Alright Chiron, I'm off to the sparring fields let me know if you need something" I said and walked off. On my way I saw streaks of silver "hmm the hunters must be in camp" I thought before I was tackled in to a hug by a teenage girl with black hair. PERCY! I missed you so much.

Yep it was Thalia daughter of Zeus and sister of the hunters "Also known as my annoying cousin." WWHHAAACCCKKK "OW dammit did I say that out loud?" "Yes, you did now apologize" Thalia said. "No I'm not apologizing" I say bluntly. Suddenly she takes my arm swings me around and puts me in to the ground. "What was that I didn't hear you?" she said. Ok okay I'm sorry" I said.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked. "Yes" I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" she asked. "NOTHING!" and I dashed off toward the fields. When I reached the fields I saw a bunch of people crowded around something but I couldn't tell what it was so I moved closer being sure not to get to close.

"Andrew is awesome he killed 3 hellhounds with a stick" someone in the crowd said."Yeah while Percy Jackson just sat around and watched him." Another voice in the crowd said. "I always knew he was a fake" someone else said. I looked in to the crowd and saw Andrew in the middle with Anabeth staring googly eyed at him. Then Andrew walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. I then suddenly felt my rage building.

I walked over to him ready to punch him but I thought better of it. When I reached him I looked at… no glared at him and said "listen here Andrew you can lie all you want you can insult me all you want but the day you start messing with my friends" I then lowered my voice. "Much less my girl friend is the day your life will be worse than the fields of punishment could ever be."

He just looked at me with a "whatever" face and said "yeah, sure." I then grabbed Anabeth's hand and took her out of the crowd. "What the hell Percy!?" she yelled/questioned. "Why did you take me out of the crowd!?"

"I don't know maybe because MY girlfriend was staring at Andrew all googly eyed" I said. "Just because you are my boyfriend doesn't mean you own" me she said then she stomped off. "I need an Ibuprofen" I said and went to my cabin wondering if anybody has snuck some in to the boarders.

**There we go peoples what do ya'll think is it better than the last read and review and from shnook peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alright guys sorry for not updating I have juggled 3 stories at once and for my memories of a daughter fans I'm sorry for not updating I am honestly trying I've rewritten the story 17 times**

Percy POV

I was distracted from my reading when I heard the horn for dinner, so I got up and head out of my cabin to the mess hall. When I arrived I saw people crowded around Andrew talking about him, and thankfully I saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena table talking to her siblings. So I went over got my food sacrificed some to Poseidon, Hestia, and Artemis and sat down at my table hoping for peace and quiet.

Well it turns out the fates didn't like my request, so Andrew walked over and looked at me with arrogance in his eyes and said "kid, what ya doin at my table.

Well me and my smart ass mouth replied "well first off speak english it is 'what are you doing at my table.' Second off it isn't your table and third off when do you need to know my business."

To say he was angry would be an understatement. He turned so red you would think tomatoes had nothing on him.

"Well for your information I'm a son Poseidon" he boasted. (hmm must have missed the claiming by his parent) "And as for you I don't like your tone" he said to me.

He then manipulated the water out of the cup and sprayed it on me, then everyone gasped.

Me being tired of fighting for I've done it since I was 12 stood up and walked off to my cabin to get dry off and get some sleep.

Artemis' POV

Me and my hunters arrived at this dreaded camp for Thalia begged me to let her see Percy. As soon as we crossed the borders she ran off to find Percy.

I just chuckled at her childishness, they really were like brother and sister. They would get angry at each other bicker a lot but they always had each others back and made up fast.

I took my hunters to my cabin and got them unpacked and started walking to the mess hall. When me and my hunters got our food we sat down at my table and started eating. Then I heard clapping so I looked up and saw a boy with the Poseidon trident above his head and then people started to crowd around him.

I just rolled my eyes and mumbled "great just what we need another arrogant male."

One of my hunters Atlanta must have heard me because she asked "what was that lady Artemis."

I turned around to her "nothing Atlanta just talking to myself." She just smiled at me and turned around and started talking with the hunters.

I then felt a warm feeling run through my body. Who sacrificed to me, then I saw Percy leaving the fire with an empty plate. He than sat down at his table and it looked like he was thinking to himself.

The new kid, Andrew I think people call him, walked up to Percy asking what he was doing and Percy replied with venom in his voice "well first off speak english it is 'what are you doing at my table.' Second off it isn't your table and third off when do you need to know my business."

I heard someone at my table snickering so I turned around to see my lieutenant trying to keep from laughing out loud hell even I snickered.

I then saw that boy take the water from a cup and spray Percy with it. I expected him to burst out in anger like any other male but he just stood up and walked off toward his cabin.

Then Thalia jumped out of her seat ready to tackle the arrogant male but me and a couple of hunters managed to restrain her, but she still managed to shock him with a giant lightning bolt practically frying him. When we turned around he than charged her with his sword above his head ready to strike her but before I could do anything a sword intercepted his knocking him back with surprise clear in his eyes.

I turned around to see a sword pointed to his neck. But what surprised me the most was not that it was Percy holding the sword, but the black flame in his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to mess with my family or friends" Percy said to the cowering figure of Andrew.

"See your the reason Artemis and the hunt hates males so much you boast about being strong then when it comes to a real fight you take the cowardly way out. You are pathetic Andrew. And let me make something clear so your little brain can comprehend it."

Thalia chuckled at this remark.

"You dare try to attack my family again I won't be as merciless and I will give you to the hunters to play with and I'm sure they haven't had a play toy in months."

He then turned bowed to me and went up and hugged Thalia "I'll see you later Thalia and good night to you lady Artemis" and walked off.

While I just stood there dumb founded that a male actually knew the reason of me hating males. Now he has become the only boy... no not boy, man, the only man I've come to respect.

My hunters and I than stood up and headed to my cabin for good nights rest and for me to sort my emotions because percy is sure as hell confusing them. I mean I'm trying to find ways to hate him but he doesn't have the flaws that most men do it's just so confusing.

Percy POV

I was heading to my cabin when I saw a lightning bolt come down at the mess hall. "Shit" I muttered "I better go calm down Thalia so she doesn't get in trouble" and I started to jog back to the mess hall. When I arrived I saw Andrew sneak up on Thalia ready to cut her with his sword "OH hell no" I took out Riptide and caught his sword with mine and then shoved him back

I looked at him anger welling up so much I was seeing red. He had the nerve to attack my cousin when I warned him about messing with my family. I pointed my sword at his neck trying to restrain myself from killing him.

"I thought I told you not to mess with my family or friends" I said

"See you're the reason Artemis and the hunt hates males so much you boast about being strong then when it comes to a real fight you take the cowardly way out. You are pathetic Andrew. And let me make something clear so your little brain can comprehend it."

"You dare try to attack my family again I won't be as merciless and I will give you to the hunters to play with and I'm sure they haven't had a play toy in months."

I heard the hunters laugh at this remark.

I then turned bowed to Artemis and went up to Thalia and hugged her "I'll see you later Thalia and good night to you lady Artemis" and walked off.

I headed toward my cabin when Annabeth stepped in my way "hey Annabeth how you doing."

"WHAT WAS THAT PERCY HE IS YOUR BROTHER" she yelled at me.

"What did you want me to do Annabeth he was going attack Thalia with a sword you know big long and sharp thing" I said trying to stay calm.

"AND?" she yelled.

"Annabeth out of all the years I've known you that is the stupidest thing I've heard you ask."

"You know what Percy I'm Sick of you we are through."

"Wait Annabeth is there someone else you like."

"Yes when Andrew arrived I started cheating on you with him" and she walked off.

I suddenly felt my chest hurt like some one had stepped on it. I didn't know how respond it felt like my chest was being stepped on by a Cyclopes. I wanted to be angry but I just couldn't bring myself to be angry.

So I just walked to my cabin depressed with the situation I was in "this could not get any worse." But how the fates like messing with my life I was sadly mistaken.

**there we go guys the next chapter hope you enjoyed till next time this is Shnook signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I am loving these reviews**

**Hello people I'm going to try avoid writing as long as possible**

**!**

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**Just kidding I shall try to put at least one chapter up a week any ways on to the story**

***Next morning***

I got up the next morning still depressed about yesterdays events. "How could she leave me after how many times I've risked my life for her and after I turned down god hood twice for her, it.. it.. it.. it just doesn't make any sense. And was about to ask her mom what I could do to let me date her."

I just groaned in frustration, "I really need to talk to my mom soon or I may lose it."

So I got out of bed and head off to teach sword fighting at the arena.

*5 minutes later*

When I walked up to the arena I saw lady Artemis and my heart fluttered at the sight of her. She was taking on some campers with her hunting knives and with in 15 seconds all the campers were on the ground disarmed.

The next sight I saw I couldn't help but laugh when Andrew went up to Artemis and said "Ha, so what you defeated those puny campers you still can't take me on."

"Is that a challenge" Artemis inquired a sparkle of hopefulness in her eyes

Then he said the stupidest thing I've ever heard someone say "Yes, I Andrew Ocean challenge you Artemis to a fight."

I cracked out laughing so hard that I was grabbing my sides in pain and it was then they noticed me there.

"Hello Perseus, what do you find so funny" Artemis said with a raised eyebrow even though I think she knew what I was laughing at.

"Yeah what so funny weakling" Andrew agreed with her.

"Oh nothing besides the fact you just challenged the biggest man hater in the world that I've barely tied with in fighting before" I said still laughing my ass off.

"Well of course you only tied with her you are weak plus from what I've heard I'm surprised she has let you live for you are the reason that her hunter Zoe died" Andrew said with a smirk

I then felt a sharp pain in my heart when he said that. "You're right Andrew" I whispered.

"What was that I didn't hear you" Andrew said with a cruel smile.

"Perseus don't you dare" Artemis said.

I shook my head sadly "no Artemis he is right I did get her killed just like I got Beckendorf and Silena killed, I failed to protect them."

"That's right you got a lot of people killed in the was and took all the credit exactly the kind of male Artemis hates and is why Annabeth chose me over y." He didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because Artemis drew her knife and held it to his throat.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, boy" she practically spat the last word.

"Let him go Artemis he didn't do anything" I said even more depressed.

"B-but Percy" she stuttered.

"No Artemis he didn't do anything he simply put the facts in face I harm life more than I help it" I said on the verge of crying.

"Percy listen to me dammit" Artemis yelled after throwing Andrew down.

"No Artemis you listen, he is right there is no way around it, if it wasn't for me so many would not have died Zoe would still be here Nico wouldn't have to miss his sister in the living flesh anymore, hell luke may of not changed if I hadn't existed" I yelled and walked off.

"Perseus Allen Jackson get your ass back here and look me in the eye when I'm talking to you" she yelled but I didn't listen to her.

I then ran to my cabin packed my stuff up wrote a quick letter and left for only chaos knows where.

Artemis POV

"Perseus Allen Jackson get your ass back here and look me in the eye when I'm talking to you" I yelled after him but if he heard me he didn't listen.

I whipped around to see a smirking Andrew "good riddance" he said "now on to our fight"

"Ok you ready" I asked. "Yeah I'll go easy on you so you won't lose so fast like all girls fail" he said.

"Begin" I yelled ready to take out all my anger and frustration towards Percy's life on this kid.

He charged me with a bad sword grip that if you could compare it to archery Percy would have done better.

He brought his sword down with a powerful slice but by the time he raised his swords I had put my daggers in their sheathes, since they would slow me down, and stepped to the right.

"Stay still you little bitch" he yelled trying to thrust his sword in to me but I just kept dodging.

When he started to wear out I stepped forward and delivered a strong upper cut to his knocking back against the arena wall

He just growled and stood up while dropping his sword he yelled "Feel the true wrath of a son of Poseidon that Percy Jackson has nothing on me I am the greatest hero ever."

I just laughed and said "you, the greatest hero, ha, yeah that's a good one. Percy is the greatest and you aren't even in the parking lot of the ball park with him."

He then flustered red and sent the wave at me. "Oh shit" I thought but the wave froze in mid-air and evaporated. I turned around to see my saviour but is was none other than Poseidon himself and he had anger in his eyes.

"Zeus has informed me of these events including you and after you hurt Percy so bad he seemed to disappear from the face of the Earth, and that is another reason I came here is to tell you Artemis that your father wants you to search for Percy" Poseidon said.

I just stood there agape, Percy ran away. Percy did. The great Percy who has fought things scarier than this piece of shit hero.

"Dammit Percy why did you believe anything Andrew said and no matter what I will find your ass" I mumbled

"As for you Andrew you are lucky you are my son other wise Zeus would have killed you by now but since I convinced him not to you will be temporarily have your powers removed untill further notice. I will see you later my niece and please find Percy for me" then the king of the seas disappeared leaving intoxicating smell of a sea breeze behind

"You are lucky I don't kill you Andrew"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here is the next chapter we are out of the flashback and Percy is currently in a forest incase I'm not specific with things I apologize because I am half asleep anyways here we go and please spread this story around.**

**alright guys Percy is in a forest now**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, I needed to stay hidden so I used a trick that Annabeth taught me that she learned from a book. I stopped running and concentrated saying "για πάντα κρύβω μου θα για πάντα από κάποιος θνητός ή αθάνατος εκτός εγώ δώσει καταγωγή μου" (Translation: Forever hide my aura from anyone mortal or immortal unless I give my descent)

I suddenly glowed white and I felt something in my body change as shiver went down my back. When it all stopped I decided to test this out so snuck up behind a doe making sure not to make sound and when I got behind it, it just kept eating grass so I jumped on its back and tried to snap its neck but failed miserably and got thrown off.

"Well, there goes dinner" I mumbled then there was a bright flash in front of me and there on the ground was a woman on the ground rolling around and laughing.

"Whats so funny, who are you, and how did you find me" I asked blushing that she saw me fall off the deer.

"Huh oh sorry where are my manners I am Chaos creator of the universe mother of the titans and all that stuff and as for how I found you it was quite easy because that chant does not work on me for I created it" Chaos said. She was dressed in an all black dress that looked like galaxies her hair was also black but her eyes were so dark she made Nyx look bright.

I just stood there mouth gaping open for the creator of everything stood in front of me.

I finally regained control of my mouth and bowed to her and said "if you don't mind me asking why are you talking with me when the gods deserve this honor more than me."

She giggled and said "while I appreciate you bowing to me I'd prefer you not to for if you do it again I will put you in unimaginable pain for you are my favorite grandchild and you need not bow to me" she ended in a serious voice.

"Sorry lady chaos" I said as I bowed "Shit" I said and a sharp pain ran all over my body and I yelped like a chihuahua.

"Percy watch your language" she scolded.

"Sorry lady Chaos" I said looking down shamefully.

"It's ok know for why I am here is to help you out with the future trials to come."

I just raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusingly.

She huffed and said "I can't tell you because that would break ancient laws but I can help you face them, so Percy will you accept my gift and become my champion."

I looked at her mauling it over and said "as much as it is generous I must decline the offer but thank you"

"Wait did I say 'will you' I meant you will sorry my bad" she said smirking. "I know how you don't like power especially since you met Artemis" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'since I met Artemis" I yelled.

She just looked at me with a sly smile and said "you know what I mean Percy, anyways hold still"

"No, I don't want power please" I said practically begging.

"This blessing also grants you immortality so should I tell your mother you are turning down immortality" she said smiling evilly.

I paled at the thought of my mother finding out. She nearly killed me for turning down god hood twice I can't imagine what she would do if I turned down lady Chaos' offer.

"Fine, I'll do it" I huffed.

"Yes, I knew you would do it" she said excitedly "now with the blessing, you have the ability to change your phenotype and genotype so you can hide your identity so think about what you want to look like and I will make it happen."

Now I may be a selfless person, but I give myself something every once in a while.

I thought about how I wanted to look like then a white light came over me and I felt different somehow. I looked down and said "sweet." I was wearing a black shirt T-shirt with a white long-sleeved jacket and white slack like pants that had a silver chain going from the front right pocket to the back right pocket. Also I one ring on both his ring fingers and in his hands were two swords riptide and a new sword made of a shiny steel that reflected like the moon. On my back I felt something moving around, I looked behind me to see pure white bat like wings with feathers with what I guessed a 20 ft wing span. My body felt more muscular as well as my face feeling different.

Sensing my confusion Chaos snapped her fingers and there I saw a mirror with some one standing in the reflection. Wait that wasn't some one that was me I had white hair with eyes the color of phoenix's fire and my face still looked the same except it looked more roman than it did greek.

"Thank you grandma" I said as I hugged her, hey just because I'm a teen doesn't mean I'm not a child by heart.

She just laughed and said "you're welcome Percy and all you do is stomp your foot twice and you will change back to your original look and the new blade you have is made of angel steel and lunar silver together they can kill anything so name it what you want but there is still more."

I just frowned and said "grandma you have gotten me enough gifts I don't need more."

She looked at me with a scolding face and said "you are my favorite great grand child and I created the universe I can do what the hades I want so deal with it. Now 2 questions, one if you could change in to any animal you wanted what would it be and two if you could control two elements what would it be?"

Hmm I thought what two elements, ah ha I got it, "Grandma I would like to change to a wolf and control the elements darkness and air please" I said with a sweet smile.

She just chuckled at my antics and said "like I always say a trait in the family never disappears" then she snapped her fingers.

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt a new wave of power come over me. I opened my eyes to see a long snout and enhanced site I looked in to the mirror Chaos had summoned and there I saw was a Pure white wolf with black at the tips of the hair and phoenix fire colored eyes.

"Wow my grand child looks cute as a wolf" Chaos said and if wolves could blush I would be blushing now.

"Now you can control darkness and air as well as change to a wolf, also your wolf form changes on what myth aspect you are in" she said. After she said that I imagined my self as human and my body changed to my roman aspect.

"Thank you grandma now please no more presents pplleeaassee" I begged.

"No no no there is still one more" she said smiling at my begging voice "Morpheus... Hypnos."

Suddenly there were two flashes of light and there stood the gods of sleep themselves.

Me acting on instinct bowed to them then I felt the familiar sharp pain return to my body "OW what was that for" I whimpered.

"If you do not bow to me then you do not bow to gods so knock off your whining and stand up straight" Chaos scolded.

"Sorry grandma" I mumbled.

"Anyways Percy meet Morpheus and Hypnos for I asked them and they agreed to become your patrons so say thank you" Chaos said.

"Thank you lords Hypnos and Morpheus" I said happily.

They both smiled at me and Morpheus said "It is our honour to become your patron young Percy."

They both began to chant in greek and then I felt sleepy yet wide awake.

"Well Percy we will live the mystery to you to figure out what our powers do so till we meet again farewell" Hypnos said and they flashed off.

"Well Percy I better get going and to warn you Artemis and her hunters are coming so you might want to run so see you later Percy" Chaos said and flashed off.

"Shit" I said and transformed to my wolf form running as fast as I could "I am going to stay hidden for a while to get over my emotions and train my powers a little but I'm going to have to avoid the hunters and Artemis."

**Alright guys here you go I hope you enjoy and don't forget to spread this story** **oh yeah tip your waiters  
also give them a tip to **

**Till next time this is shnook signing off  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys since I'm in a happy mood I'll post another chapter and I will try to make it as long as possible and oh yeah to arcee Jackson where is the fun if you get all the story at once but to be nice I will post more often ok here we go.**

Artemis POV

(6 years later)

I've searched for Percy for 6 years, 6 frigging years and I still haven't found one trace of him. Zeus ordered all the gods to search their domains and not one sign of him though there has been this boy who has brought kids to camp half-blood and bringing abandoned girls to my camp he even rescued a daughter of Zeus.

All the girls described him as a phoenix fire colored eyes with pure white hair and he had a pair of pure white wings, really strong and nice. The description of his personality was close to Percy but his looks were not.

Zeus wanted to bring him to Olympus but like the hunters, the campers said that once he brought them to their destination he refused to come with them saying "he had a past he did not want to uncover."

So Zeus angry that the gods could not find him sent the hunters and I to find him and to date we still haven't found him and it pissed me off.

A boy has been able to hide from me and my hunters the thought of it angers me so bad I want to turn someone to a jackalope.

Anyways when I was thinking to myself when Thalia walked up and said "lady Artemis we found him."

Too say I was excited would be an understatement. I rushed out of my tent to where I sensed my hunters hiding in the trees a mile north. So I rushed to where they were and jumped into a tree.

There I saw the mysterious man hunting a group of deer and his hunting skills were out standing with a bow.

"Thalia tell the hunters to open fire on him" I said.

"But lady Artemis Zeus said he wants the man alive" Thalia said concern in her voice.

"I know he does but I want to check his reflexes and how fast he is" I said still focused on the figure.

"Yes lady Artemis" Thalia said and jumped over to the hunters to tell them.

Then the hunters opened fire on him but to my surprise he simply caught all of them with out moving anything but his arm

"Come on Artemis if your going to hunt me you are going to have to be a lot more sneaky than that" the man said.

I jumped down from my tree and with authority in my voice said "So boy, Olympus has looked for you care to explain how you managed to avoid us so long."

"Nah, I like secrets but I can tell you that it was my friend who helped me. Oh, yeah you know it is respectful to approach someone with their name not 'boy'" the boy said not showing any sign of emotion.

"Ok boy tell me your name then you will answer my questions especially about your 'friend" I said venom in my voice that a boy had disrespected me.

"First off my name is Zade and as for my friend he is Percy Jackson" Zade said.

My ears perked up at the name of the saviour of Olympus "what do you know about Percy Jackson" I demanded. I needed to know where my friend was.

"I know everything about him for he is my campanion and before you ask no I will not reveal the location of him for he does not want to be found and I would not be a good friend like Annabeth if I went against his wishes" the boy said straightly but I could here the struggle in his voice when he said Annabeth.

"What do you mean you won't reveal his location. You dare defy a goddess boy" I growled but if it affected him at all he didn't show it.

He looked me with an emotionless mask of a face and simply stated "yes I do."

The nerve he has I thought "look boy if you don't agree with me willingly then I will turn you to a Jackalope clear?"

"What ever oh mighty goddess of the hunt" the boy said with amusement laced through his voice.

That struck a nerve when he insulted me and my hunt "your arrogance will not be forgiven" I shot a beam of silver light at him but what I saw instead of a jackalope was an antelope and a jack-rabbit.

"What that doesn't make sense" I mumbled.

"Actually it makes perfect sense a jackalope is a mixture of a antelope and a jack-rabbit" someone said behind me. I spun around on my heel to see Zade standing there looking amused.

"How did you dodge that and why is there an antelope and jack-rabbit there" I said surprised.

"Dodging it was easy and as for the animals that is my little secret" he said smirking.

How can this guy be so infuriating I thought "that's it boy you are going to Olympus to answer some questions"

"I'd love to really but I have a demigod girl to rescue do I'll see you later" he said and threw some silvery powder at me and next thing I knew I was laying down inside my tent.

"Ug what happened" I said to no one in particular

"What happened lady Artemis was that boy appeared and put us to sleep" someone to the left of my bed said.

I looked to my left to see one of my hunters Phoebe sitting in a chair looking angry.

"So it was not a dream" I mumbled.

"No it wasn't lady Artemis and the thought of it infuriates me" she growled in frustration.

"I know Phoebe it frustrates me too but I must go inform my father of this so you and the hunters go back to your daily stuff and while I'm gone Thalia is in charge" and I then flashed off to Olympus.

**So guys good bad awesome horrible? Anyways here is Yalls chapter till then this is shnoook signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I'm loving the reviews and if y'all could, would you spread this story around. Oh yeah and most of the story is going to be Percy and Artemis POV's but sometimes if its needed I'll add others so now on with the story.**

Percy POV

I woke up in the morning with Nevicata licking my face. Nevicata is a wolf that I managed to rescue from a pack of hell hounds attacking him.

_Flashback_

I was walking through the forest after practice and I could tell I was getting good with my powers say like I can put a bunch of deer to sleep with this silver powder and it turns out I can bring things from the dream world to reality so I've been working on day dreaming as much as I can but besides that.

As I was walking down I heard a yelp of pain a couple of yards ahead so I quietly snuck forward and hid behind some bushes. Now I know what your thinking "me. quiet. yeah right. But the powers of Hypnos allowed me to be as quiet as someone asleep so you get the picture. But for those of you who are slow I will explain it Hypnos= God of sleep, Sleep= quiet, me being Hypnos' champion= me being quiet.

But what I saw in the clearing a head of me I did not like. There was a Pure white wolf with blood stains on him and black at the tips of his fur being attacked by a bunch of hell-hounds and so far he looked like he was losing.

So I jumped in to the battle to try to help him. Now normally a couple of hell hounds wouldn't be a problem but these seemed to be smarter, quicker and stronger than others. When I jumped in I surprised the first one and decapitated it with my foot then another hell-hound tried lunging at me but I took riptide and the sword Chaos gave me. I just noticed I have not named it yet lets see its made of lunar silver and angel steel so I'll name it σεληνιακός άγγελος (Translation: Lunar angel.) I sliced down with blades in an X sending the monsters back to the depths of hell.

While I was killing hell-hound one managed to sneak up on me and tried jumping at my neck but the wild wolf jumped and bit down on the hell-hound efficiently killing the canine from hell. "Thanks boy" I said gratitude in my voice.

After we killed the hell hounds I tried attending to his wounds but he would not let me so I changed to my wolf form and in the wolfish tounge said "I mean you no harm wise wolf I only wish to help you."

I said wise wolf hopefully trying to appease him. He let his guard down so I changed to my human form and patched him up. After I was done I asked him if he wanted to join me on my adventures he nodded his head at me confirming my offer. "Now buddy we need a name for you now tell me if you like any of these names" and I went off naming random names "lucky, buddy, george" but he kept shaking his head no and I finally came up with my last option "How about Nevicata it means snow in italian." He looked at me for a minute like he was pondering the name then he nodded furiously with obvious excitement.

_Flash back-end_

"Ug haha Nero stop licking my face" I said laughing. After much licking and laughing I finally got him off me and took him to hunt for breakfast. When we entered the forest I knew something was off for I have lived here for years and I knew this place like I knew camp-halfblood but being hungry I ignored it for now.

As Nevicata and I were walking through the forest when we saw a rabbit scatter across our path so I told Nevicata to stand here and wait while I chased after the rabbit. When I was hunting it I felt the hunters presence around me so I just kept hunting for my dinner. I heard a sound like something stretching back so I just continued to hunt and when I heard the "SNAP" of a bow I raised my arm and caught the siver arrows while still trying to hunt but my prey got away.

"Come on Artemis if your going to hunt me you are going to have to be a lot more sneaky than that" I said. When I turned around I saw Artemis jump down from her tree.

(since Y'all read the last chapter I'm going to skip the lines)

A voice entered my head which was the sound of Chaos' and said to me "Percy I need you to go rescue a girl from her abusive father and I mean ASAP so get going and I'll explain the importance later" then she left my mind also leaving me confused. Ok then I thought. "I'd love to really but I have a demigod girl to rescue do I'll see you later" I said to Artemis in a cheerful voice then sprayed her and her hunters with silver sleeping powder then I disappeared.

When I reappeared I appeared in front of a run down apartment I knew my objective was here for I had like a sixth sense that told me where my target was. When I walked up to the apartment I heard a scream and a "stay still" from inside so kicked the door in. When I kicked it in I saw a bruised girl and the ground with a torn and ratty dress and a man with his belt off and pants down on top of her and when I saw this I exploded in anger.

"Who the hell are you and who do you think you are breaking in to my house" the man said with anger in his voice.

"I am your worst nightmare, for you to hurt a little girl like that is unbelievable and it is time to pay the piper for your crimes" I said.

(Alright for those of you squeamish you might want to skip this part)

I snapped my fingers and the girl appeared beside me "Alright young one I'm going to make you go outside is that ok?" she seemed frightened but nodded her head slowly and walked out. When we walked out I locked the door and turned on heel to the man "You ready for your punishment?" I leaped forward and threw a strong uppercut to his jaw dislocating it then I ran up to the man and and lit my hand on greek fire and picked him up by the throat. "Please sir I didn't do anything" he said begging while his neck was burning which made him look even more pathetic if that was possible.

"Why should I give mercy to you when you did that to such an innocent child it sickens me to think of it" I said venom seeping in my voice. "I... I..." he stuttered before I threw him to the ground leaving a crater and clearly breaking his spine. "You are fucking sickening I mean to abuse a little girl like that , it's like you are heartless and to your own daughter none of the less" I said to his cowering figure. Then I lunged at him and stepped on his nuts clearly crushing them. "OW" he yelled in agony but I did not falter for his punishment is going to be worse than anything Artemis could give. I stepped forward and took out riptide it's celestial bronze blade gleaming in the light. I took the blade of my sword and each of his fingers and toes so he bled to slowly. I than took a knife from the world of dreams and then pulled out his tongue and cut it off.

"I think the fields of punishment will be too nice for you" I snarled at the pathetic mortal. I then took my knife and slowly slit his throat making him choke for air. "Your pathetic" I said pulling a bomb out of the dream world and sticking it in to his mouth then lighting it. I jumped back when the bomb was ready to explode making his appendages and organs go everywhere. I walked over to the mangled body crushing the head in the process and with one last move I sent an explosion of darkness at it. My anger faded away when I heard a whimper and sob behind me. I turned around to see the little girl with fear evident in her eyes.

(END OF DISGUSTING PART)

"I'm sorry you had to that but that man was bad and needed to be punished" I said as I walked over to her but she scrambled backward through the door. I frowned at this I may have just created another hunter I thought well there is still a chance for her. I squatted down where I was and said to her "No need to fear me little one I would never ever do anything to hurt you." "Y-y-you pinky promise" she said sticking her little pinky out. "I pinky promise" I said interlocking my pinky with hers while quietly chuckling. Now that I got a closer look at her she had deep black eyes with white spots in them, she had onyx black hair with a cute face and when I looked at her dress I could see rips in certain places *cough* so I quickly snapped my fingers and she was in a brand new dress. She looked surprised but did not respond.

"Can you tell me your name" I asked nicely that way she would not be afraid. "M-m-my name is Sophie and thank you for rescuing me" she stuttered out. "It's nice to meet you Nebula my name is Percy but keep that a secret ok" I said winking and putting a finger to my mouth in the hush sign. "For now you can call me Zade but in private you can call me what ever you want" I said which earned a giggle from her and a hush sign too. "Tell me something Sophie has he actually done that before you know the thing" I said nervously. Her eyes started to water and she jumped and began sobbing to my arm I thought it was something I said untill she said sobbing "Yes and it hurt a lot." I acting on instinct engulfed her in a hug and went "Shhh, don't worry he won't hurt you anymore I promise for I will protect you untill my dying breath" then I mumbled under my breath "I swear it on the river Styx." I don't know if it was the oath or the forecast but thunder rolled then it started raining. I'm going to have a little chat with Hades one way or another

After she stopped sobbing I picked her up, she of course yelped at all of a sudden movement. "Now you look a little hungry... wait scratch that really hungry" I said. As if her stomach heard me it growled in agreement while she blushed in embarrassment. "Ok now where do you want to eat"I asked questioningly. She looked at me and said "I'd want to have some Mc Donalds but I doubt you have the money." I chuckled "You know what I'll get you anything want just ask me and I'll get it." She smiled and hugged me "Thank you so much for being nice to me, I thought all men were evil." I smiled and carried her out of the destroyed department in to the rain.

When we arrived at Mc Donalds it was raining hard so I had given he my jacket to cover up with. I walked in still carrying her and walked up to the cashier woman but when I walked up to her there was something off she had a bunch of perfume on which made me sick and a lot of make up. I set her down behind and walked up to her "Hello what would you like today" she said in a too happy of a voice. That's it, it's Aphrodite but whats she doing here and its a good thing I'm in my alter ego I thought. "Um I would like a double quarter pounder with cheese" then I bent down to Sophie and told her to tell the woman what she wanted. She looked up to the woman and shyly said "Can I have a double cheese burger please" then buried her head in to my pants leg. The woman looked at us (Especially staring at me" and said "Yeah sure" while she walked off and brought us our food. I took out my wallet ready to pay but she said in a seductive "How would you like to be in my bed sweetie." I rolled my eyes took out a golden drachma placing it on the counter and said "You can't charm speak me Aphrodite and did you just seriously say that in front of a 6-year-old." She looked shocked a minute but before she could respond I swiped the food and picked up Sophie and ran out the door.

After running a couple of miles I arrived at my camp to see a very pissed of Nevicata. (My camp is protected from all-weather alignments) Oh shit I forgot Nevicata I thought so I turned to Sophie and said "Alright I'm going to do something and don't freak out Ok." She nodded her head slowly so I changed to my wolf form and trotted up to Nevicata. All of the sudden I heard a voice in my head "Where the hell have you been? Who the hell is that? And did you bring me any food." I looked up at the snow-white wolf and spoke in my mind saying "I was hunting then the hunters found me so I escaped and as for the girl she Sophie a 6-year-old Chaos wanted me to rescue her from her abusive father; she will be living with us and to answer your food problem yes I do have food for you" he looked a little happy and said "as long as you have food I don't care what happens" as I threw him a double quarter pounder.

I turned back to my human form and walked over to see Sophie still stunned so I snuck up behind her and started tickling her "haha ugh Percy please stop haha" I tickled her a little more than helped her up "Well Sophie you want me to explain?" She nodded her head like a bobble head. "Ok you know all that greek myth that they talk about in school she nodded her head saying "Yes I'm the best on at it." "Well all of it is true" I said waiting for her reaction though what I didn't expect is her to nod her head and go "yeah I know." Ok then that makes it easier I thought, then I looked at the moon and saw it was 12'o clock by where the moon was. "Whoa it's 12'o clock you should get to bed" as if agreeing she yawned and walked over wanting me to pick her up so I picked her up and brought her over to my tent and set her down in my bed. When I walked out I saw my great great grandma sitting there on a log in front of a fire in which sprung up from no where. "Hi grandma mind telling me what is wo special about this little girl" I said happy to see her. She looked a little down but replied by hugging me and thanking me. When she sat down she said to me in a serious way "Percy I'm going to cut straight to the chase the reason I wanted you to get Sophie is because she is...

**Cliffy evil right but dont worry I'll update as soon as possible and I have something new for y'all from now on I'm going to give you a useless fact at the end of my story so here it goes**

_**Starfish have no brains**_

**This has been another useless fact and untill next time this is Shnook signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys I would like to congratulate Candyland7 for being the first person to guess who Sophie so for that I will dedicate this chapter to Candyland7**

_Previously on A Guardian Once Broken: _

_When I walked out I saw my great great grandma sitting there on a log in front of a fire in which sprung up from no where. "Hi grandma mind telling me what is wo special about this little girl" I said happy to see her. She looked a little down but replied by hugging me and thanking me. When she sat down she said to me in a serious way "Percy I'm going to cut straight to the chase the reason I wanted you to get Sophie is because she is..._

Now on with the story

she is my daughter. My jaw almost hit the floor. "You mean on some complicated level she is my..." I had to stop to think about it "Great aunt." "Well yes and no" she said. "Thank you for that straight answer" I said rolling my eyes. "Don't you take that tone with me young man" she said pointing an accusing finger at me. I just hung my head down "Yes ma'am." "As I was saying, yes and no, yes because on the family tree she would be but no because I am giving you the option of letting me adopt you."

"As nice as that is I can't for I don't think my mom will appreciate that and speaking of her I haven't spoken to her in 6 years" I said. When I mentioned my mom Chaos looked sad all of a sudden. "Percy your mother was murdered 2 months after you left." I froze up right there "Sh-sh-she was murdered" I stuttered. Chaos nodded her head solemnly. "By who" I said anger growing in my voice. "Don't do anything rash but it was Andrew" Chaos said concern in her voice. "Oh trust me I will do nothing too rash, but yes I do accept your offer" I said trying to keep my cool. "Great, this is so exciting and now I can unlock the full extent of your powers" she said and then started to chant in ancient greek "i εδώ εγκρίνοντας τον Περσέα jackson, όπως ο γιος του χάους" (Translation:"I here by adopt Perseus Jackson as the son of chaos")

I suddenly had a black aura surround me and unimaginable pain went through my body worse than swimming in the Styx. When it was done I looked up to see Chaos smiling at me and she said "Sleep well my son" and then I blacked out.

**Chaos' POV**

When Percy blacked out I brought him to his room and set him down next to my daughter which reminded me I'm going to have to ask her what powers she wants. Anyways I need to go warn the Olympians about what is to come then I teleported off.

When I arrived on Olympus it looked like the Olympians were holding an argument so I cleared my throat to get their attention. The first person to notice me was the wisdom goddess and she bowed to me the other Olympians noticed this and saw me and then bowed to me. "Rise young ones" I said. Then Athena said "What are you doing here Lady Chaos not that I mind" She quickly added. "I have come to warn you of a warn you of a war that is to come in 2 years and to let you know that after 1 year I will send my son here to aid you in the war" I said my tone leaving no room for argument.

"If you do not mind me asking but who is this son of yours Lady Chaos?" Athena said eyes full of curiosity. "Yes I am quite curious on who this son of yours is" Zeus said blue eyes full of questions. "My son will be revealed when the time comes but untill then I suggest you start training your troops for war" I said then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up I felt arms entangled around me so I opened my eyes to see Sophie with her arms around me. I tried to get up but she chose that very moment to play daughter of Chaos and so I couldn't get up so I was left with one option I took a feather out of the dream world and slowly tickled her nose and her reaction was to reach up and itch her nose giving me enough time to break out of her grip without waking her.

When I walked out of my tent I saw Lady Chaos outside with a smirk on her face "did you enjoy my daughters strength." "Hello to you to mo-" then I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth for I was about to call the creator of the universe 'mom'.

"It's okay to call me mom Percy, matter of fact I would be most ecstatic if you called me mom" She said chuckling "but besides that I came here to let you know we have to get you and Sophie trained." "Why do we need to be trained mom" I asked her my voice full of curiosity. "Well there is a war coming up in 2 years and I need to get you and Sophie trained in one year so I can send you to camp Olympus to train the Romans and Greeks" she said. "Wait, camp Olympus?" I asked. "Oh yeah, you have not been informed, but anyway Poseidon created an island and the gods decided to put both roman and greek campers on the island and named it camp Olympus."

"Okay then, when do we start training?" I asked. Chaos looked at me and said "now" and lunged at me with a pure black sword that seemed suck in all the light around it while I was lucky enough that I had brought lunar angel with me so I raised it in defense. But that ended up with her bringing a pure white sword out of no where and swinging it at my legs, but I knew something like that was going to happen so I had riptide in pen form in my hand and I uncapped it bringing out the celestial 3 foot long blade to block her pure white blade and this fight continued untill Sophie came out yawning and stretching.

"Hello *Pant* Sleeping *Pant* beauty" I said between strikes and pants as I drove off Chaos' attacks but she used that moment to swing her leg under me making me trip back, then she moved behind catching me while holding a sword to my neck "I win" she said smirking. "Though that was the best fight I've had in millenia." "Well that sure was the toughest battle I've had" I said "but anyways how was your nap Sophie." "It was great I had the bestest sleep ever." (A/N I know it is incorrect speaking but I'm trying to make her sound like a 6-year-old so if you don't like it deal with it)

"Well that is great and guess what I have news for you" I said and with that she looked excited "oo what is it." I smirked and said "I don't know if I should tell you it is a secret." "aaww come on please I can keep secrets pppllleeeaaassseee." I then looked at Chaos and said "Should I tell her or you tell her?" "I think you should tell her" Chaos said smiling. "Alright, Sophie you have a new brother" I said still smirking. "Oh who is it" she said her voice full of excitement. I looked at her and opened my arms while saying "Me" and then I was tackled in hug from the 6-year-old. "Yay I have a big brother" she said while crying in to my chest.

"Yes, and I swear as your big brother to make sure nothing ever happens to you" I said hugging the little girl. "Now that all this is over, Sophie, what element would you like power over?" Chaos asked. "Huh" Sophie said raising an eyebrow. I just chucked and got a piece of paper and a pencil and spent an hour explaining what Chaos asked. "Oh well in that case I would like light and life" she said to Chaos. "Just as I expected" me and Chaos said at the same time. "Well hold still this might tingle a little" Chaos said while shooting a green and white light at her. "HA HA that tickles" Sophie said while laughing.

"Wait she gets a little tickle where I pass out from pain?" I asked confused. "Well Percy your powers were more complicated to give and plus hers are more peaceful so it didn't affect her like it did you." I stared at her processing what she said and said "Ooh, ok that makes sense." "Anyways I need to get you two training so lets begin"

1 Year later

"Alright Nero here you go" I said as I fed him and Sophie petted his head. "Percy, Sophie come out here" Chaos said from outside of our tent. "Yes ma'am" me and Sophie said. When we walked out Chaos was standing there with a smile on her face "Well since today is the last day of training and Sophie's birthday you two will have a fight to let me see you two's power." "Oh yeah speaking of Sophie's birthday here you go Sophie" I said as I handed her Lunar angel "But Percy I thought that was your sword" she said. "It was and now I want you to have it" I said smiling at her and then she hugged me tightly "Thank you Percy." I hugged her back and said "Anytime little sis" when we broke the embrace I asked Chaos "Where do we start the fight." "Right here" she said snapping her fingers as we appeared in some type of Arena. "Ready" Sophie and I brought out our swords "Set" We got in to fighting stance "GO" and we charged each other.

She jumped up trying to get an advantage by being in the air but I used my powers over wind to push her back down. She then flicked her wrist causing vines to trap my legs but I smirked and said "You think that is really going to work and I summoned blades of darkness and made them cut right through the manipulated plants. I then took some silver powder and winked at her and before she could recognise what I was going to do I blew it on her making her fall asleep.

"Well Percy that was kind of cheating but I did not lay down rules so go wake up your sister so I can give you two my last gifts" Chaos said forming something out of mid-air. "Yes mom" I said as I snapped my fingers waking up the 7-year-old. "Hey that was no fair Percy" Sophie said pouting. "Yes it was mom never put down any rules" I said smirking "Besides that mom needs us now so come on" I told her walking over to Chaos. "Okay you two" Chaos said "You both have grown a lot so I will give you two my final gifts as a prize for all your hard work. Firstly, Percy I give you a flute and Sophie I give you a violin" she said as she handed me a necklace with a flute charm on it and Sophie a Bracelet with a Violin Charm on it "These instruments both have and effect on the wild." "So that's why you taught me to play flute and Sophie to play Violin" I said. "Yes and with that I would like to give you my two favorite swords, Percy I present to you Shadow Menace and to you Sophie Life Bearer" Chaos said handing me a pure black ring and Sophie a pure white ring "I hope these weapons aid you in battle." "Thank you mom" me and Sophie said hugging Chaos. "Your welcome my children" she whispered embracing us.

When we broke apart she said "We should get you two to Olympus" and we teleported off. When we arrived in the throne room the gods were all just sitting there doing their own thing but what caught my eye was the beautiful teenage girl clad in silver staring at me with beautiful silver orbs. "Hm, looks like my little boy's got a crush" Chaos said laughing my mind. "I do not its just... ugh never mind your right" I said in defeat. Chaos cleared her throat getting everyone's attention and it was just that moment I noticed I was wearing some type of robes with my hood up and while mine where black Sophie was wearing a pair of bright white ones.

"As you know I said I would come back in a year with my son but as it turns out I brought my daughter too but besides the point I will let them introduce them selves and then they will go to camp Olympus to train your demigod children" Chaos said "First my Daughter." Sophie looked scared but I gave her a reassuring hug and she walked up while pulling down her hood and said "I am Sophie Jackson (A/n I gave her that last name since she is Percy's sister so he let her use his last name instead of her fathers) daughter of Chaos and Bearer of Light and life." My turn I thought and I stepped forward in my alter ego pulling down my hood and saying "My name is Zade" Then I stomped my foot twice changing to my original form making everyone gasp "Also known as Percy Jackson son of Chaos and Bearer of darkness."

**And that's a rap guys**

_Termites can live for 100 years_

**This has been another useless fact**

**If anybody has a question then PM me and I will respond as soon as I can R&R**

**Untill next time this is Shnook signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys sorry for not updating my stories but I've been grounded because I missed some work and I'm sneaking on at like 4:54 am now so I hope you enjoy and Dear Odyssey I'm not one to get angry but you need to have a big nice glass of shut the fuck up I mean look in the top left hand corner under fanfiction see that it says unleash your imagination. People come on here to post their ideas not for you to criticize them because you have nothing better to do with your life. You are one of the reasons kids don't use their imagination. I mean why have your imagination criticized when you can use things like electronics to use other peoples imagination so if you don't like my stories I don't give a flying fuck either suck it up or don't read the story**

It was hectic. A bunch of things happened at once first everybody started screaming their heads off asking questions and stuff. Sophie hid behind me when they started yelling. I looked to Chaos for some help but she winked at me like she knew something and the next thing I knew I was hit over the head with something bringing me in to never-ending darkness.**  
**

When I woke up I saw Vines around me and Sophie with a bright light coming from her and in the distance I could see silver cutting its way through the vines "Sophie what happened" I asked. She must have been surprised for she jumped and the vines went down leaving access for our silver acquaintance "Percy do something quickly" she said. Me thinking on my toes slammed my fist in to the ground creating a circle of air around us then pushing it out moving the silver... ah person. "Now mind to explain to me whats going on" I asked still confused. Sophie started talking so fast she put Rachel on coffee to shame. "Sophie calm down" I said putting my hands on her shoulders "What happened." Well after everybody started to yell I hid behind you because I was scared and that's when Artemis knocked you over th head knocking you out" she said panting "Then she teleported her and you to this place brining me with you." "Alright Sophie thank you for your help but know I need you to stay behind me okay" I said sweetly then winking making her giggle "Okay Percy" I then noticed we were in a forest 'sweet this will be easy' thought.

I then saw Artemis coming at us with silver daggers so I drew my pen and flipped my ring bringing out my swords. When she got close and tried swiping a dagger at me I stepped back walking in to a shadow as the blade missed me and when I exited the shadow I was behind a very confused Artemis. I smirked and tapped her on the shoulder and went back in to the shadow disappearing and reappearing on a branch "Damn you Perseus" I heard Artemis yell. "Aw whats wrong can't find me" I said making my voice bounce off the shadows and travel in the wind that way she couldn't find me. "Show yourself Jackson" Artemis spat at me. "Okay if you insist" I said jumping down. As soon as I touched ground she started firing arrows at me, but as I dodged them I noticed tears in her eyes so I blew all of her arrows off course with a gust of wind and sheathed riptide and Shadow Menace as I rushed forward and grabbed her arms pinning them at her side then I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. "Percy let me go" she said choking on sobs. "No Artemis" I said then whispering to myself "Never." She calmed down sobbing into my shoulder "Why Percy? Why did you leave me?" she asked. I was shocked at what she said but that didn't stop me from comforting her "Shh it's okay I'm here now" I said drawing circles in her back. After a couple of minutes I noticed that her heartbeat and breathing had slowed. "Yay she fell asleep" I said to Sophie who seemed to come out of nowhere. "You know what I find funny Percy?" Sophie asked "When she wakes up and finds herself in her bed she's going to beat the shi-" "Watch your language Sophie, you are too young to speak like that" I cut her off. She just rolled her eyes and said "She's going to kill you." I paled at this. She was right Artemis is going to murder me.

I then smiled evilly at the laughing little girl "Good luck getting back" I said watching her face change from amusement to the one of 'Oh shit' and then I scooped Artemis up jumping in to a shadow. Now I know what your thinking "What a mean brother" well I'm not I arrived at Artemis' camp or more specifically Artemis' tent and I set her down on her silver bed tucking her in and thinking to myself after I kissed her forehead 'what is wrong with me.' I then came up with a plan that was completely evil so I switched to my alter ego Zade and strolled out of her tent with a smile on my face and cleared my throat and within seconds there were 16 bows facing me one sparking with electricity. "What were you doing in Lady Artemis' tent boy" Thalia spat. "I was simply putting her to bed" I said keeping a calm façade. "Why would she be around you" Thalia said with venom in her voice. I couldn't help it any more I bust out laughing and Thalia spat "Whats so funny?" "Oh come on Thals how do you not remember your best friend?" I asked stomping my foot twice changing to my original form. "P-Percy" She stuttered. I opened my arms and said "The one and only pineconeface." She then dropped her bow and charged me embracing me in a hug, tears threatening to spill over. After I comforted her for a second she drew back and punched me in the gut. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you" she yelled at me.

"I was training with my mom" I said. She looked confused then said "Percy your mother's dead." "No my new mother" I said trying to keep from looking sad. "Your new mother?" One of the hunters asked. "Yeah my new mom Lady Chaos" I said not missing a beat. everyone jaws dropped. "Well I gotta go help my sister see you later" I said jumping into a shadow. When I reemerged Sophie was still walking through the forest "Hi Sophie" I said cheerily. "Percy you are mean" my little sister yelled while stomping over to me. When she got in front of me I just laughed at her cute angered face. That got her even angrier and she started beating on my chest. "Okay okay" I said chuckling while grabbing her wrists "Hold on and I'll get us to the Throne room." When she stepped up to me I sweeped her up getting a giggle and jumped in to a shadow reappearing in to a room with chaos still in it. Both Metaphorically and literally.

"Mom? Whats going on?" I asked. "Oh nothing they're just still in a ruckus about you" Chaos said smiling. "Alright I'm going to calm them down mom" I said earning a nod of appreciation. So let it be known I became the loudest person, being, monster what ever in the world "Sophie I need you to make the light reflective of my voice you think you can do that I said setting her down "I'll try as best I can but it won't be perfect" she said. "I don't need it perfect just as best you can and you might want to cover your ears" I said making the shadows reflective with losing a little energy. "Okay its ready" she said raising her arms while sweating you see I'm older so my powers take less energy and plus she's in her 6-year-old form since that's the age I found her and her best memory. (A/N I don't remember if I talked about each of them getting their powers about hoe they got immortality so here it is) Once it was ready since I could control air I brought in as much as I could and then yelled it reflecting off the light and darkness, hell, I think I caused an earthquake my voice was so loud "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I kid you not the look on Zeus' face was priceless, he did not like to be told what to do.

"Now can we settle this in an orderly manner and Sophie you can stop" I said while my voice dimmed. When she lowered her arms she was sweating heavily so my big brother instinct took over and I got out a piece of ambrosia and rushed over to her putting ann arm around her and giving her the ambrosia but she just rolled her eyes and took the ambrosia saying "You are too protective Percy" and ate it. After that I turned towards the shocked gods and snapped my fingers catching their attention "Well where were we." "Percy my boy where have you been" Poseidon said running up and crushing me in a hug. "Hi dad" I said giving him hug just as tightly. "Where have you been Percy" Poseidon asked drawing away from me. "Sorry dad I've tried to sort things out lately until mom found me" I said. "Mom?" he asked. "Oh yeah dad Chaos adopted me" I said like it was nothing major. "Sh-she what" Poseidon asked. "She adopted me and I've lived with her and my little sister for the past seven years" I said rubbing Sophie's head "But off that subject how have your troops been training" I asked Zeus. He bolstered his chest and said "They are as far trained as they can he said. "Well I'll have to see about that" I said "Now I know You all have a bunch of questions but I'm sure you'll answer them right mom?" I said scooping Sophie up and running in to the shadows leaving a very angry Chaos.

**There you go guys and if you want check out my poll and my new story but besides that**

_There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar_

**This has been another useless fact till next time this is Shnook signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people, sorry for the umm... unreasonable language last time but I only accept constructive critism and he needed to be put in his place so hopefully no more of that ;) Also I need more people for my Poll and to read my other story "Where salt water starts fresh" but besides that I have some special plans for this story later on so hold on.**

**Percy's POV**

I walked out of the shadows laughing at how mom is going to respond when she sees me next. "Whats so funny?" Sophie asked in her 6-year-old form as I set her down next to Peleus "Nothing I was just imagining moms face next time I see her" I said petting Peleus' head earning a growl of appreciation. "You know she's going to kill you, right" Sophie said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah but it is revenge for all those years of tricks" I said smiling devious. "Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "but anyway I can't wait to beat the campers in to shape" she said jumping excitedly. I chuckled at her antics "I guess they'll have to remember to respect their elders" I said smirking. "Hey" I yelped as she punched me in the shoulder "I'm not that old and shouldn't we get Nero and our camp?" Sophie asked. "Yeah probably and since mom probably won't do it" I said snapping my fingers and the camp stuff appeared in front of us still unpacked.

"Alright Sophie since I don't want to stay at camp it leaves the option of you either staying at camp or with me, your choice" I said packing things up to move. (A/N If you're wondering he used the shadows of the trees to bring the camp stuff to them) "I think I will stay with you I don't like feel like dealing with the egotistic campers" she said trailing off as of thinking of something. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her "Oh nothing just how your going to deal with seeing your old friends and teacher" she said still lost in thought. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now" I said and stuck two fingers in my mouth whistling. After the whistle Nero came bounding out of my tent happy to see us and tackled me to the ground and then started to growl "Where the hell have you been for the past 3 hours?" in my head. I looked at him my face draining a little but it regained its color and I said "Well I've had some problems with Artemis to deal with, but besides that Olympus." He growled again and said "You're lucky this time but if you disappear on me again there will be no mercy." I just rolled my eyes and said "Whatever" pushing him off me.

"Now to move" camp I said after packing up the camp. I had crammed everything in to an enchanted bag I got from Chaos and threw it over my shoulder. "Lets go to the woods" I said turning to Sophie "But, Percy what about capture the flag, won't they find the camp?" I laughed and said "na, unless someone follows us they won't find us." She looked at me happy and said "Okay let's go" and skipped of around the camp away from Thalia's tree. I shook my head at her childness and started following her.

Time skip

We were walking through the woods when a golden arrows flew by my sister and I's head. "Well speaking of capture the flag" I said rolling my eyes. "Percy quick lets move" Sophie said tugging on my arm "Why" I asked. She then pointed out in to the forest and said "Use your shadows to see whats coming." I used my shadow senses and sensed Annabeth and Andrew coming towards us. "Shit" I muttered, I then swooped up sophie causing a yelp and threw the bag over my shoulder and ran but unfortunantly the fates were not on my side because as I looked back while running and ran in to someone. "OW" me and Sophie yelped, I turned to look at the rude person but what I didn't expect to see was my old cousin Nico "Should of seen that coming" I whispered to Sophie causing her to giggle. "Percy?" Nico asked. "Yes it's me Nico" I said ready for impact. As soon as those words left my mouth I was tackled in to a hug by the son of Hades.

"Where have you been Percy" Nico asked tears threatening to spill. "I've been out trying to sort things out" I said. "Are you going to stay at camp" he asked pulling out of the hug. "No" I stated "I am here to train the campers then I'll do what ever after that." I then heard an arrogant voice say "How could you train the campers any further when I couldn't." I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a gaping Annabeth and my half-brother Andrew "So you finally show your face you coward" he said. I didn't feel like dealing with this load of crap so I turned to Sophie and grabbed her hand bringing her with me as I walked off. "Don't you turn your back on me, you should respect your gods" He said cockiness in his voice. I turned to him and pointed a finger at him "Let me be clear so we don't get off on the wrong foot again I RESPECT NO ONE" I said putting exaggeration on the last couple of words. "Bull Shit I could destroy with a mere flick of the wrist" He said laughing. It was my turn to laugh "Whats so funny" he asked "Nothing besides the fact you couldn't destroy me with all of your immortal power if you wanted to."

I turned on my heel and said good day to Annabeth and walked off holding Sophie's hand. As I walked off I felt something buzz in my head and quickly reacted putting my mental shield up. It then hit me like a ton of bricks but before I could react Sophie bent down holding her head in pain. I quickly turned around and threw a dagger made of pure darkness at him nailing him to the tree "Leave my sister alone" I said through gritted teeth. He then started cracking up "Oh my god your sister is a fucking slut" he said between laughs. I noticed the tears in Sophie's eyes and that made me hacked "She was a fucking punching bag" he said still laughing. As he said this she broke down crying and ran in to the forrest leaving a stream of tears and vines behind her.

That's it I'm going to kill him I thought and ran at him throwing my fist at him. He managed to move his head in time but the tree wasn't so lucky for it went flying back knocking down smaller trees and attracting the campers attention to us. "Why did you do that" Annabeth screeched at me while I was glaring at Andrew. "You know what Andrew I'm sick of it, I'm sick of you being a dick to everybody just because you're a god and a pathetic one at that" I spat. "You can't talk to me like that" he yelled "I'm a god." That was the last straw I slammed my fist in to his face adding the air pressure behind it giving more power and as soon as it made contact golden ichor went flying everywhere. He then got on his feet and fired a beam of pure energy at me but I raised a hand and deflected it with my darkness. "It's people like you who ruin females lives" I spat "I mean look at the hunters of Artemis they formed because of pathetic excuses of men like you. You're a disgrace to the male race." He then took out his sword and charged me swinging like a madman. I jumped back and flipped my ring bringing out my sword getting a gasp from Annabeth and a "Is that the ancient sword Shadow Menace?" Andrew came up to me a came in a downward swing at me and I jumped back while swinging my sword knocking him off-balance.

This pattern went on and on of ducking, rolling, dodging, swinging, etc untill I faked a swing to the right and swung my leg under him making him fall back on his butt with me pointing a sword at his neck. "Let me be clear" I growled "If you dare mess with my family again I will kill you. You are already on my list for killing my parents don't push your luck this time." He nodded slowly and I turned my sword back in to a ring slipping it on my middle finger. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and turned around to see Annabeth with her bronze dagger in my back. It took every piece of Patience I had left not to kill Annabeth so I moved her arms, grabbed the knife and threw it in to a tree. "I'm not in the happiest of moods right now so I'd advise you to leave me alone" I said calmly then walking off to find my sister.

20 minutes later

20 minutes later I found her sitting under a bush still sobbing next to another girl about her child age. "Sophie?" I questioned hoping not to scare her. She looked up and said "Go away I'm nothing but a whore" then looked back down sobbing. "No your not Sophie you are anything but a whore" I said and encircled my arms around heer giving her a tight hug "Sophie I am not going to let anything hurt." She then started sobbing in to my shoulder untill she fell asleep in my arms. Now that she was asleep I took notice of the little girl next to me "Hello little one, whats your name I said trying not to scare her. "I'm Bella" she said and by that time my eyes had wandered to the bruises on her body and tears in her eyes. "I'm Percy, and if you don't mind me asking what were you doing with my sister" I asked. "Well I was here crying" she said sniffling "when she came in to the bush crying and I tried comforting her." I thought about this for a minute then asked "Why were you crying." Her eyes widened quickly and she said "No reason." I looked at her suspiciously but let it slide.

"Anyways we should get back to camp" I said lifting Sophie up. Bella got up but immediately collapsed on to the ground. "Are you okay" I asked moving over to her to look at her legs but she immediately covered them up with her jeans "Yeah I'm fine" she said. I didn't believe her but I picked her up and walked back to camp. "So Bella do you know who your godly parent is?" I asked. I felt her tense up but she said "Yes it's Poseidon" I chuckled at that Dad couldn't keep it in his pants could he. "Cool I have another little sister" I said laughing "I'm a son of Poseidon Percy Ja-" "Jackson" she finished. "Yeah how did you know my name" I asked "The teacher always talks about you during myth class" She responded. Annabeth I thought "Alright how did you get those bruises" I asked taking nectar out and pouring a little on the wounds. Her eyes started moving around like she was trying to think of a lie "Uh I fell down steps." I sat her down on a stump and looked her in the eye and said "I know your lying but if you trust me enough come talk to me." She looked at me and looked down in shame, I then scooped her up and walked to the Poseidon cabin. I walked in to the cabin and set Bella down on a bed.

"Alright Bella I'm going to fix your leg but I need you to hold still OK" I told her getting a pitcher of water. She nodded her head wearily and stuck her leg out. I took the pitcher over to her and poured it all over her knowing she wouldn't agree to it. She screamed expecting to get wet but all it did was run over her cuts and bruises healing them. "There you feel better now" I asked putting the pitcher on the table side. "Yes, it's still a little sore but it's good" she said. She then tackled me in a hug thanking me "Thank you Percy." I smiled at her and said "It's what brothers do." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Nobody's ever been this nice to me." I was shocked by the statement that came out of her mouth. "Bella where is your family" I asked trying to get more information. "They were killed by this giant dog thing that came out of the shadows" I looked at her sympathetically "And then I started to roam around untill I reached New York and when I reached it I heard a voice in my head tell me where to go and I ended up here." I smiled at the fact she found the camp "Can you tell me how old you are Bella." She held up six fingers and said "6 years old."

I smiled well at least she still the mind of a child. I heard the conch horn blow and knew it was dinner time "Alright I need to get Sophie up Bella but if you need me ever squeeze this and I will come" I said handing her a charm bracelet made of dark metal with a moon on it. She said one last thank you then ran off. "You can stop faking now Sophie" I said smirking at the surprised immortal girl. "How did you know" She said popping up from my chest. "Easy your heart rate and breathing increased" I said smiling cheekily at her. "Ugh let's go you annoying elf" she said jumping from my arms and walking out of the cabin "Be there in a sec" I yelled. I then searched around the room checking every corner and everything but nothing then it hit me "Maybe she actually figured it out I mumbled. I then rushed over to the bed and moved it away revealing an indent in the wall. I put my hand over the wall and put a little moisture on it. The wall melted away to reveal a pink diary and photo's. Now I'm not that mean to go in to a persons diary but I did take out the photos and what I saw disgusted me. There were photos of Andrew beating Bella with his fists and cutting her with his sword.

I'm going to kill him I thought but I'm going to have to wait to catch him in the act. I put the stuff back in the secret hiding place and closed it up jogging back towards the mess hall. When I arrived at the mess hall I saw Andrew shoving Bella and then I felt a vibration on my ring which made me smile she is going to use it. I decided to scare the shit out of Andrew so I dimmed the lights and at the Poseidon table I saw Sophie smirking. I made the wind pick up speedblowing loose things around. I then took out my wings which I noticed turn black when I'm in my regular ego and took off in to the sky. I then went in to a full on dive breaking the sound barrior and landed right between Andrew and Bella scaring the crap out of both of them. "I thought I told you to leave my family alone" I growled. He started the stutter and then turned tail and ran. I turned towards Bella and knelt down "Are you OK" I asked her. "Yes" she said shakily "I told you I would come" I said giving her a hug while everybody around us were still stunned by the play of events.

11 months later

11 months and all I've done is train these sad excuses of heros. 11 months and I still haven't caught Andrew beating Bella. One more month untill the war. Huff another war I've already been through two and now a third one. I don't think I can deal with the loses in this one. I thought about all this as I randomly walked around camp then suddenly I felt my ring vibrate. I quickly took action and jumped in to the shadows apperaring where my ring told me and didn't bother looking around when I exited the shadow for I swung at the nearest object which happened to be Andrews face. Andrew went flying knocking over some trees and stunning him for a moment. I then rushed over to Bella and helped her up and I noticed the bruises all around her. That pissed me off but for her sake I didn't destroy him... yet. "Bella go find Sophie and tell her it's a code 3 she will tell you what to do from there OK" I said earning a nod in responce and her running off.

I turned to my 'half brother' and said "Your Pathetic Andrew, to beat your own sister what did you have to gain from that?" He smirked and said "Easy she didn't respect me like a god and ignored me so she needed to be punished. "YOUR NOT A GOD" I yelled "Your just another pathetic excuse for an immortal a worthless piece of shit." This pissed him off and he took out his sword and charged me and the battle begun.

Bella POV

I ran as fast as I could through the forest dodging tree after tree getting scratches but I didn't pay them any mind. When I exited the forest I noticed a sun charm on my bracelet. I quickly connected the dots and squeezed the charm and Sophie showed up as a 16-year-old. "Whats wrong Bella" she quickly asked. "Percy said something about code 3" I said quickly. Sophie eyes widened and quickly picked me up and we disappeared in to the light and reappeared in a camp. "Where are we" I asked Sophie but she responded by yelling "ARTEMIS." When she yelled this an auburn haired girl came out of the main tent. "Sophie what is it" Artemis asked and Sophie responded by saying "Code three" making the Goddess' eyes go as wide as saucers. "Hunters" she yelled causing a bunch of teenage girls to show up in front of her "We are leaving now." As soon as she said this the hunters started to pack up everything and in the next 5 minutes they were done. When they were done Artemis snapped her fingers and we were in the middle of a hurricane made of water, air and darkness. In the center of the Hurricane I saw my big brother fighting Andrew.

Percy POV

As soon as we engaged in the battle I flipped my ring in the air bringing out my sword shadow menace and making a giant slash at Andrew but he deflected it. He then swung his sword at me causing a _CLING _sound to emanate around the forest "Your sisters are PATHETIC Jackson" Andrew yelled "Ones a slut and the other can't defend herself." This made me go on over load I started to cause a hurricane around us blowing trees and light away. (A/N as I wrote this part I had the words "hello my name is Inigo Montaya you killed my father prepare to die" run through my head) I saw a flash off to my right but nothing mattered at that moment for he needed to die. I charged forward and did a fake slash to his head tried to kick his legs but he saw this and jumped but what he didn't expect was to be tripped by the shadows but he jumped right back up and started swinging "Ha your just as weak as your mother and step father when I killed them." That did it I started swinging like mad man creating scratches and cuts all over him "You dick, you took every thing from me I lost my family, my friends and my love." I did one final swing shattering his sword hitting him in the side of the ribs causing him to lose his breath and by this time tears were forming in my eyes.

I then took my sword and stabbed him through the stomach twisting it then pulling it out. I took my fist and punched him in the face making him bleed golden Ichor. Then took my sword and slowly cut his legs off then his arms and finally his head leaving a mangled body there. I turned around to see the hunters, Sophie, Bella, and unfortunatly Artemis looking at me in fear and I hung my head in shame walking in to the shadows making the hurricane dissapate.

**Alright guys sorry for the late update but I just got finished with exams and sol's so I made this chapter extra long for y'all**

_The average secretary's left hand does 56% of the typing._

_**This has been another useless fact**_


	10. Important an please read

im sorry to inform you that I will not be able to continue my stories because i'm moving and don't have internet when we can afford it I will start writing again but just because I'm not writing on here does not mean im not writing on paper so when I update next I will have a shitload to update but until next time

This is shnook signing off


End file.
